guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fire Storm
I read on a forum that Fire Storm hits automaticly head hit location. Could somebody confirm this? Lets add note of it on skill (and to other skills if they have similar characteristics). --Jazim 18:16, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :I highly doubt it. I'd test it if several people weren't currently on vacation/away. I've never heard of anything that doesn't either always hit the chest (guaranteed damage from skills, which I'd assume fire storm falls under) or hit a random location (everything else). --Fyren 18:25, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) The concept that earth damage strikes feed, and lighning damage strikes the head is an urban legend because i know no source that really checked for this. Its only tested that arrows have a height angle and the shield only covers ~90Â° of a players front. Exactly where a given attack will strike depends on the orientation of the target, and the type of attack that you are making. Each attack has a chance of hitting the target at any of the five hit locations. The exact percentages are dependent upon the orientation of the target - if you're attacking from above, you are more likely to get a head shot - but under most circumstances, the rough hit locations break down as follows: *Arms 12.5% *Head 12.5% *Feet 12.5% *Legs 25.0% *Torso 37.5% some pages say spells (skills that are no attacks but do damage to foes) allways hit the torso, but thats also not proven. --Ollj 21:01, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) Well, I don't know about PvE since I stopped before the AoE changes, but the note about PvP was true. I have never seen it used well. --Fyren 16:04, 2 December 2005 (UTC) I would like to add an idea but I'm not sure if anyone else likes it: When using elemental attunement (or ele+fire, which is what I use), it's interesting to take, 16 fire, 11 or so energy storage and the rest into water magic. Using deep freeze followed by firestorm will cause massive damage, even if they flee the last 3 seconds or so. - Ichigo724 18:57, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :In my experience, if you're moving before the fire storm hits, even while under the 66% movement debuff, you can get out in about ONE second, give or take a fraction of a second. That is to say, for adjacent range spells, most targets that are smart enough to move away can get out before more than a single pulse. Any user of Maelstrom + Water Trident + Water Snare will know the frustration: It rarely works to keep a person pinned inside. Now, if you want to talk about 90% snares, that's another story, but the only one that you can use with it is Mind Freeze, as the other 2 make you invulnerable or end on damage. Icy Shackles is going to be highly conditional. Merengue 17:47, 12 October 2006 (CDT) ::I meant in PvE. -87.66.67.27 21:14, 12 October 2006 (CDT) flare has anyone noticed this - when u activate this and then move(inteupting it) the animation still goes as it the flare thingy happenes 15:26, 24 November 2006 (CST) :Yes, I had noticed it. And confirmed it. It happens whether you interupt it yourself, or it is interupted by someone else. I was going to add a note one of these days but I forgot. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 14:10, 25 November 2006 (CST) Has anyone considered using this skill with some warrior or ranger snares, like maybe Hamstring? --Wingspantt 15:49, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :: Yea, try reading the inside flap of the Guild Wars Prophecies Box Art :P ---- ''SavageX'' 18:47, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Stub If you get this skill when you change your profession to Elementalist, how can you buy it from a trainer? I removed the stub from Shadow Refuge for the same reason. If no one objects in a few days, I'll remove this stub as well. Silver Sunlight 07:18, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :If a primary elementalist has not done any of the quests that offer it then they can buy it from one of the trainers, so for them it may be useful to keep that information in the article. RossMM 11:36, 9 April 2007 (CDT) OMG I just noticed when you use firestorm it pulls up aggro...this is comfirmed alrdy...yes?? scythefromunder :Um, well it causes scattered aggro, which can lead to enemies pilling up on whatever target they choose after that point. Enemies tend to either target the characters with lower armor / lower health. Occasionally I've suspected them of targeting players that deal higher amounts of damage, but this is just speculation on my part. -- Sk8 (T) 17:01, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Needs some love? I was disappointed that this skill wasn't buffed in the latest skill update. It's just awful right now. At best, you'll get maybe 2-3 pulses out of it. Considering that it takes 3 to catch up with one fireball... why would you ever use it over fireball? And this is coming from a PvE-er... I can't imagine how much less useful it is in PvP. Assuming I'm not wrong about this needing an update, how would you change it? If you don't think it needs a buff please describe how you're using it, and why it's better than alternative skills. I'd actually like to be wrong about this... it's easier to change how I play than to get ANet to change a skill :P :I'd say shorter duration and more damage.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::That would be Breath of Fire. I say it should cause a REAL firestorm! ::For '''100 seconds...2 weeks', every foe on the map suffers a lot...over 9000 fire damage each second. If they're still alive after 10 seconds, they die from a lack of oxygen due to the fire stealing it from their very lungs.'' ::But seriously, I've only ever used this against Abaddon along with 4 other DoT fire spells because he doesn't move. --Macros 03:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC)